Realm of Magic Episodes
Realm of Magic is 11th spin-off and is a spin-off to the Witches and Road to Fame series. It features Francisco Villareal, his daughter Raven Villareal and her cousin Nita Collins, becoming spell casters. Songs Featured Fenix— Kadant feat. Nahra Kadant feat. Nahra - Fenix Main Characters Featured *Raven Villareal *Nita Collins *Francisco Villareal *Salem Teen Raven.png Teen Nita-0.png Francisco.PNG Salem as an elder.jpeg Episodes Episode 1: *NEW* Realm of Magic (9/9/19) Phoenix dies (for what seemed to be for good) again, leaving both her husband Fran and their daughter Raven heartbroken and Raven ages up into a teenager, along with her cousin Nita Collins - Willow's daughter. Raven and Fran move to Glimmerbrook with Nita, where the girls learn about magic (especially since Raven knew her mom was brought back to life from magic). The two girls become spellcasters. Episode 2: Realm of Magic (11/9/19) Raven and Nita continue exploring the realm and buy some familiars. Raven contacts Seth to check of the realm, but is not interested due to dark magic in the past so leaves. Meanwhile, Fran is still struggling with the loss of Phoenix so gets in touch with Summer. It helps with Fran's mental health and he and Summer come up with a plan to make sure Raven is happier else where. (Not aware that she visits the magical realm every day and is enjoying magic.) Episode 3: Realm of Magic (18/9/19) Summer's sister-in-law Nanami moves in for a while, but Raven is less impressed after how Nanami was with her when they were younger. However, Nita manages to have a deep conversation with Nanami and the two seem to get along. Nanami feels left out when Nita and Raven trick her into believing that she and Nita are attending a club when they are actually travelling to the magical realm everyday. Nanami discovers the girl's secret after a drunk Raven loudly wakes Nanami up. Nanami decides to learn magic too in hopes to mess with Summer. Episode 4: Realm of Magic (28/9/19) Nita gets an unfortunate curse, which makes her smell all the time. Meanwhile, Raven is working harder on her spells, where she manages to learn the spell Nita needs to not make her not smell anymore, but the spell only works for the person who learnt it. Episode 5: Realm of Magic (17/10/19) Fran has reached the start of elderhood and still has no idea about the girls being witches. Raven tries as hard as she can to beat other spellcasters, but keeps losing until Nanami lets Raven beat her in a duel. Meanwhile, Nanami and Nita become really close friends and Nanami helps Nita learn a spell so that Nita can finally get rid of the smelly curse. Unfortunately when the girls get back from school on Monday, Fran tells Nanami some sad news that her father has died, which means she has to move back to Japan for a little while to be with her mom and attend the funeral. Episode 6: Realm of Magic (6/11/19) Nita really misses Nami since she went back to Japan, but with Nami gone, Nita had been really focusing on her spellcasting. Raven decides to visit her mother, Phoenix's ghost one last time before releasing her spirit to the Netherworld. The next day at the Realm, Raven learns the spell Duplicatio and created another one of herself named Kristine and dueled her. Kris was powerful, but Raven was more powerful and defeated her. Raven became a Spellcaster Virtuoso, meaning she's one of the most powerful Spellcasters to exist. Both Nita and Raven also completed their aspirations.Category:Glimmerbrook Category:Magical Series Category:Completed Series Category:Episodes